the blind girl
by Ginger-the-dream-elf
Summary: Stinger and Caine meet Flick a blind abused girl they grow to love her this story is about to men bonding over a disable girl my god its cute and funny trust me rated T for foul language and death in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

The Blind Girl

A small girl about 8 years of age was being lead thou the hall way in Sky jacker H.Q, her fiery red hair swishing behind her, her blue eyes sparkled in the low light and her skin so pale that her freckles stood out like brown pebbles in the shape of a bow (the weapon) on her face, her ears and teeth where pointed like that of a wolf she was tall as tall as a 14 year old she had on a gray on white long sleeve button down shirt and camo jeans from the army (she had refused to change out of the cloths) in the belt lope a black long cane with a white rubber end at the moment is was only the size of a night stick her jeans where tucked into large black combat boots and around her neck on a silver chain three dog tags hung. The two people walked into a room the door had read 'platoon 1776' it consisted of 8 men and 3 other children who where all talking with there new care taker) Caine and stinger sat alone simply severing the room "Stinger! Caine! your guest is here!" the general said the girl was holding onto the generals arm and as the two men walked closer the general passed her to stinger her grip was tight but he didn't mind "her name is Flick, she around 8, she's blind and got PTSD so reframe from touching her back sets her off. take good care of her, picked her just for you two" the general informed "oh and one more thing she's both lycantant and Sargorn you got one of a kind cling to your arm" he added before walking off ,Caine placed a hand on the girls head causing her to flinch giving a small intake of air, Caine gave a look at stinger "you ok lass?" the grip tighten on his arm slightly "your squishing my horns" flick answered quietly so Caine moved his hand and there and behold on her head where two small gray nubs. Stinger had to describe the room and how to get from the door to her bed being that she was blind her bed or bunk as stinger called it, was small a chest under it, the sheets where a light green the pillow was plush and cream colored Flick sat down on the eage and smiled for the first time that day Caine and Stinger watched the girl she was so strange she barley talked and when she was given something that everyone had she would smile as is it was the first time, "honey pot?" she said stinger reckoned she was talking to him "ya?" "where am i exactly?" she asked "your at Sky jacker H.Q" he answered 'why doesn't she know that' Caine thought "is it safe?" her voice interrupting her thoughts as she looked at him obviously she had sniffed him out "very" stinger said placing a hand on her shoulder "honey pot and me wont let anything touch you" Caine backed up sensing she wanted him to answer "don't you dear call me honey pot, wolf boy" stinger warned "then what do you like to be called?" Flick asked "well my name is stinger" Flick reached out a hand and rested it on stingers shoulder before it worked down his arm finding every feather and tracing the lines an his hand "and the other" "Caine" he said he was standing a little ways off so when she reached out a hand she just groped the air "can you come closer?" he obeyed and again flick reached out doing the same for Caine as she had for stinger. After a few minuets a man walked into the room and toward the men "may we borrow flick for a moment general got her here so fast we couldn't do a full run down" he stated, stinger helped the girl up and she followed the man out side the room, after the door closed behind them the man placed a hand on the small of the girls back she was set grabbing his hand and using the other to break his arm at the elbow he dipped slightly and Flick hooked his neck releasing the hand and grabbing his hand gun placing it at his temple and pulling the trigger brains blowing every where. Flick let the body drop keeping the gun close to her side and just standing back to the door, it opened fast and she spun on her heel pointing the gun at stinger and Caine who went palm up "Flick drop the gun" Caine ordered "why should I for all i know you work for him" stinger ignored most of the sentence and just focused on the why "if you drop the gun we can help" stinger answered and tried t take a step forded but flick jerked the gun in his direction she could feel them moving hear them breathing and knew exactly where they where "the only person who can help if farther" she stated sliding a pitcher across the floor to the men stinger picked it up it was of a man with red hair tow large horns pointing out of it and green eyes in a sky jacker uniform in his arms a small baby girl stinger knew the man every one did he was Fredrick firefly he was a good friend but he died 3 years ago "flick your dad died three years ago" stinger said flicks breath hitched and she dropped the gun tears forming in her eyes "but-but" she sobbed something tugged on the two men's heart strings stinger hugged the crying girl and she stood there in-between stingers arms his thumb making small circles on her shoulders and shhing her quietly Caine just watched he didn't know how to deal with kids "he was the last of my family" Flick said wiping away the tears and she held up the dog tags stinger looked at them they read on one 'Fredrick, firefly 687-13-0424 RH positive' the other 'Flick, firefly 2879-15-2631 A positive' and the last 'Felicity, firefly 279-15-2631 A positive' "who is Felicity?" stinger asked "my grand-mama" she answered letting the tags fall to her chest "jacker fam huh?" Caine said "its odd they die and then I'm given two men its like a fam switch" flick giggled to her self both the men smiled


	2. Chapter 2

2 mouths later, it was training Flick seemed out of it tired barely able to stand for the first few weeks she was amazing but now she was distracted both of the men saw it as she trained stinger decided to take action "what is with you lass?" she got stiff and pretended to be fine "I'm fine sting" she answered relieving a blow to the gut from the trainer she spat a small spot of blood before hooking its neck and snapping it with quick moshed it went limp under her and she stood state, one step, two step and she was down stinger looked at Caine as a woman helped her up and gided her to the men "take better care of you guest" she scolded before walking off Flick rolled her eyes she hated being called a guest "Flick you look absolutely drained" Caine pointed out "indeed lass when's the last time you got some rest" stinger asked Flick went stiff at the question again "2 mouths" she muttered hoping they wouldn't hear but they did "god no wonder your off your game" stinger said shaking his head "two more hours we'll focus on finding then fighting then bed i i mean sleep" he added "FINE" Flick answered a little annoyed the lack of sleep made her moody not to menschen food only eating a few bites here and there that she was able to set alight for some reason she could only eat something if it was on fire witch was a bitch of a dietary need. Training done. Mess hall, dinner time, Flick simply sat next to Stinger and Caine who where enjoying stake and vegetables "what the hell is that stuff?" Flick asked getting sickly hungry from the smell "stake and vegetables good stuff want some?" stinger offered "na not hungry" Flick lied but you will find that when flick lies she gets very hot turning her cheeks red witch is what happened "liar when's the last time you ate" Caine confronted "danmit, i think sometime last week i had like 3 crumbs of a pice of bacon" she answered "the eat" stinger ordered placing a fork in the girls hand and sliding the plate in front of her "I cant eat this"

"why not your fussy?"

"no its not alight i eat it just doesn't agree with my gut"

"well that's-"

"a bitch?"

"well ya but watch your mouth lass"

"kiss my ass stinger" he taped the back of her head "I said watch it" and he grabbed out his lighter and lighted the food on fire she ate it quickly "now for the problem of sleep" "oh that's an essay one send me to bed with a bottle of rum" the three gave a chuckle "no I cant do that I will lose my wings" "well I don't see any other way i haven't slept on my own since I was fourish" flick said untying her hair letting it fall lose "its just my clock" stinger sighed "fine hour shifts each got that Caine" he nodded in reply flick just tilted her head "your gone be the death of us lass" he chuckled "i bet i will if you keep treating me like a snowflake" flick chuckled back. That night Flick really got some sleep in the morning she was a good one snapping three of the trainer robots in half and finding 5 others in retrieve training. After a few weeks Flick was able to sleep on her own and was in a beater mood more offen.


	3. Chapter 3

From that point on the trio fell into a perfect ruteen Caine woke Flick they went to the mess hall to eat then training after that free time Flick just followed stinger around or Caine if he was in a meeting after that dinner then bed. 5 weeks later, mess hall, breakfast  
Flick sat next to stinger eating then Caine sat down "so stinger told you yet?" "told me what?" "to day is 30000 years of sky jacking there's gona be a big carnival no training" Flick sighed she loved training "ok" "there going to be karaoke" stinger tried to cheer her up "move your asses!" she almost fell off her seat then ran to there bunks she had learned the place like the feel of her hand as she skidded into the bunks she stopped sniffed the air and went into attack mode she smelt keeper and she didn't like it as Caine and stinger court up the keepers smell disappeared "what's wrong lass?" stinger asked "I smelled keeper. Its gone now" Flick answered "probley dropping off your new cloths" Caine said spotting that all the guests bunks had fancy cloths on them on Flicks was a dress it was scarlet red a the bottom and firefly orange at the top a black velvet belt separating the two sides it was backless and long sleeved with small black lace frills at the cuffs next to it jet black dock martens. Flick got dressed same with the men they dressed in dark blue silk tuxedos the best cloths they had stinger had a few medals hanging from his breast pocket "you look stunning, lass" stinger said taking the girl by the hand "oh I got you something" he added taking out two watch looking bracelet placing it on her wrist "just press the button if your in danger or lost and we will come a flyin' " he explained giving Caine the other "will do stinger. Now shall we get going?" Flick said a little impatient "indeed lets go" and so the trio walked to the grate hall. being that H.Q was now full of kids it wasn't like old where you had music and beer it was a carnival over at the stage there mas music playing there were bouncy carsels and a sideshow ally even a abseiling tower and rock wall in the very corner a small food court with fairy floss, snow cones, Ice cream and small sour candies in the shape of spiders most of the games required sight but Flick manly just wanted to listen to the music witch stinger could not be happier about. About 3 hours in Flick had wondered off into the crowed of dancing people until she felt what she thought was Caine grab her by the wrist and take her away "Caine?" she asked, no reply she continued to follow for awhile until before she could think she was pushed up agents a wall "what's going on" she demanded but no reply just her hands being pinned above her head luckily the man had pressed the button on her watch. Flick felt hot breath on her neck "you cant escape from me Flick your mine" it whispered flick felt tears in her eyes it was the skin trader that her mother sold her too, sharp teeth ghosted over her soft flesh and she whimpered she would fight back but she knew nothing would work shed tried in the past, a hot tonged started to create small circles on her neck then she heard it hope "get your hands off Flick!" Caine's voice rang out then she was let go falling to he knees she didn't want to move not now she just wanted calm witch came in a few moments in the form of stinger he picked her up into his arms holding her close the sound of blows being traded rang in her ears and got fainter she balled up some of stingers tux in her hand she knew it was him the sent of unmistakable and for the first time in a long time she cried not because she was scared or sad but become she was grateful she had people like stinger and Caine on her side she then after along silence she smelt Caine as well and blood both his and another's "is he gone for good?" she asked "no but he wont be back for a long time" he answered they walked in silence for a little while longer before walking into the bunks stinger placed the girl down on her bunk placing a kiss on the girls temple before going outside to tell of the man. Flick got dressed in to pajamas but she didn't lay down "Flick you need your sleep" Caine insisted after taking a shower she just shook her head "he's not dead he can come back" she argued Caine looked at the girl she was a persistent she wasn't going to sleep and wont for a long time well not alone "tell you what you go to sleep I will go to sleep deal" Flick pondered for a minuet before sighing and laying down "guess its better then drugs" Caine layed next to her holding the girl in his arms she felt safe and soon aloud sleep to take her. For 2 more years Flick had become a grate fighter and finder but one day she was gone premed dead but that's a tale for the next book. The End

please rate and review this was a fun story to write and im suprised you even read this for my porly written story is pritty confuseing but thanks anyways!


End file.
